thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Falena Stokeworth
Biography Lady Falena was born in 279 AA to Lord Bronn Stokeworth and Lady Selyse Stokeworth Née Cargyll. With Lord Stokeworth never fathering any sons, Falena carries some status, being his firstborn child and heir to Stokeworth. Lady Falena was raised behind the walls of her father’s castle, alongside her shy younger sister, Cersei. Both girls grew quite close, Falena becoming very protective of her little sister when their mother grew ill and passed when they were still only small children. Even as a young girl, Falena had always possessed a wilful and spirited nature, despite her father's attempt to raise both girls as passive, “proper” ladies. She would often find herself wandering about the castle with any excuse to explore. However as Falena grew, she quickly learned that her curiosity and thirst for adventure could never be satisfied behind the confinements of walls and she would find herself sneaking out. With Falena’s lithe build and agile disposition, this allowed her to often go undetected and excel in acrobatics. Whilst on her secret excursions, Falena would don the disguise of a peasant girl and travel to nearby villages, with curiosity of the smallfolk. She would learn of the many difficulties which they faced daily, whilst lords sat rich in their castles. From there, her drive as a philanthropist would be born. When Lord Stokeworth learned of his eldest daughter’s excursions, he first met them with dissatisfaction and scold, for he wished to keep his daughters safe especially after losing his wife so many years ago. However, as Falena explained how she wished to help their people as he did, the aged lord’s stance would shift with likeness for her cause and the realization that he would not always be around to keep his daughters safe. And if his daughter chose to leave the castle walls, he wanted to make sure she was able in self-defence. And from there, Falena began training with the sword with the permission of her lord father. In 296 AA, Lord Stokeworth and his men were riding home after a meeting of diplomacy. On the journey, they would notice a group of bandits attacking a small peasant village. Lord Stokeworth and his men would act fast and at once march an order to stop the outlaws. But the outlaws would put up a fight in return and the aged Lord would become their center of attack, knocking him off his horse and injuring his leg. However, thanks to the vigilance surrounding, the bandits would soon be rounded and arrested, saving the peasants. But this would not come without cost, with Lord Stokeworth now suffering injury. As the maesters now tended to Lord Stokeworth, Falena would be there and assist them with treating her father. From there, she would acquire some useful knowledge in being a medic. Now aged twenty, Lady Falena remains vivacious and strong-minded, as well as eager to defend the helpless. Her loyalties remain to her family and supporting her father as the Lord of Stokeworth, whilst respecting their duty to the King of the Dusklands. Timeline 279 AA - Lady Falena was born to Lord Bronn Stokeworth and Lady Selyse Stokeworth Née Cargyll. 282 AA – Cersei, the younger sister to Falena is born. 284 AA - Lady Selyse Stokeworth falls ill and passes away only a few moons later. 295 AA – Lord Stokeworth allows Falena to begin training with swords. 296 AA – Lord Stokeworth is injured whilst protecting smallfolk from bandits. Falena helps the Maester tend to her father’s wounded leg. 299 AA – Falena continues to assist her family at Stokeworth, as well as frequent smallfolk villages. Family See Family Tree Supporting Characters -Bronn Stokeworth Negotiator – Father -Cersei Stokeworth Medic – Sister -Lucos Stokeworth Castellan – Uncle -Orys Stokeworth Warrior, Swords – Cousin -Maester Podrick Maester – Maester at Stokeworth Category:House Stokeworth Category:Dusklander